


All Bets Are Off

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Basketball, Boys In Love, Crushes, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian can’t shake a girl with a crush on him and has to prove he’s gay to get her to leave him alone
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 108
Kudos: 316





	1. Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this wasn’t supposed to be much more than a Oneshot but I always say that 🙄🙄
> 
> These won’t be super long, way way waaaay shorter than my normal stories. Just think of it as a mini series, short and sweet and only a handful of chapters 💙

All Bets Are Off

Chapter 1- Dare

“So my friend Hannah really likes you.”

Ian stopped mid step and gave her that look. She smiled weakly. “And I care why?”

“Because she’s my friend and you’re the only thing she talks about. It’s getting on my fucking nerves.”

“So tell her that.” Ian resumed walking down the hallway to their next class. They were practically holding hands, or pinkies, and no one even blinked an eye. “What’s that gotta do with me?”

Mandy groaned. “It’s all about you, asshole. Why’d you have to go and be nice to her last week? She acts like you held her books all day.”

“Jesus, I didn’t.” Ian slowed his pace, not wanting to have this particular conversation in front of anyone he knew. “I was late for basketball and bumped into her turning the corner. I literally plowed into her and she dropped her shit. I picked it up, apologized and left. End of conversation.”

“Well apparently it wasn’t enough plowing for her.” 

Mandy laughed and Ian elbowed her. “She’s nice and all, but I’m gay. There are no two ways about it. I like dick and unless she has one hiding under those short skirts she’s shit outta luck.

“She’s been all over you, Ian. I’ve seen it. The entire school has seen it.”

That was true. Since then, Hannah had been following him all over school. Ending up in the same hallway as all his classes, even when she was a sophomore and not a junior like he was. She found ways to bump into him, touched his arm and his hands when she spoke, laughed at all his jokes. He’d caught her staring at him every time he turned around and it was getting old. 

“Have you told her you were gay?”

“No, because that’s none of her business. The people who need to know already do. She doesn’t. I told her I wasn’t interested, many, many times and she won’t take no for an answer.” 

“Maybe she’s on the need to know list then. She did this shit last year with a senior and he had to actually publicly deny her for her to get it. It was a train wreck.”

Ian stopped dead in his tracks because just head, waiting at the other end of the hall by his next class, there she was. She looked good, her clothes nice and slutty...even if that didn’t do it for him. If he was attracted to women, she still wouldn’t be his type. Mandy would be. That’s why they were best friends. Mandy had the same issue Hannah did when they first met, but that faded quickly because she took the hint that Hannah wouldn’t. They’d been friends since. 

“I don’t want to deal with this shit.” Ian said but moved forward like a champ simply because he has no other choice. They walked up to her and Ian instantly smiled, not a boxer dropping smile but a polite one. “Hannah, what are you doing here?”

“Hi, Ian! I just wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out after the game tonight.” Hannah said with a blinding, hopeful smile.

After their games, he went out with the rest of his team to blow off steam. It didn’t matter if they won or lost, they went out all the same and the only girl who’d ever been included before was Mandy. She was more like a guy anyway and his teammates saw that at the beginning. And if he was taking a girl, it sure as hell wouldn’t be Hannah. 

“I’m sorry, it’s more of a guys thing, Hannah. I hope you understand.” Ian smiled politely again and knew unless he said yes, she wouldn’t back down. 

“What about after?”

“I usually go home after.” Ian went to move past her, his she moved back into his way. “Hannah, I don’t want to be mean, but I’m really not interested. We’ve talked about this.”

Mandy tugged at his arm. “We’re gonna be late.”

“Wait!” Hannah practically yelled and they both stopped. “What’s wrong with me? Why don’t you want me?”

Ian could almost see Mandy roll her eyes behind him. But she was right, he would have to tell Hannah. “Nothing is wrong with you. I’m gay.” He said simply and watched actual surprise flash across her face. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, she looked around like the other students would be able to tell her what he just said and Mandy laughed. “So, I’m sorry, but it’s not going to happen.”

“How do you know you’re gay?”

Now it was his turn to blink at her in surprise. He didn’t think she had the right to ask but he wanted this over with for good. “Because I like guys and not girls?”

“Have you ever been with a girl?” 

“Hannah…” Mandy warned and stepped up to his side. “Quit while you’re ahead.”

Hannah glared at her but turned her focus back to Ian. “Well, have you?”

A few other students stopped to watch, like a car accident, they couldn’t look away. Now he really didn’t want to answer but what the hell. “No, I haven’t because I don’t like girls.”

“How do you know if you’ve never been with one?” Hannah asked bluntly. “Maybe if you just give it a try…”

Ian laughed and she turned that icy glare from Mandy to him. “I’m sorry, but no. This is none of your business in the first place. Now leave me alone.” He moved and she moved and he was about to run her over. “Take an fucking hint. I’m gay!” He yelled and people around him started to clap.

“Well I don’t believe you.”

“Well, that’s your problem.” Ian shot back, growing increasingly irritated. “Now move.”

“Prove it.”

“No.”

“What, are you afraid?” 

No, he wasn’t afraid but it wasn’t his job to force her to believe him. The fact that she was trying to bully him into it was just wrong. “Fuck off, Hannah!”

“I dare you to kiss the next guy that walks by.” She challenged, smirking when others started to ooh and ahh her challenge. “Then I’ll believe you.”

“No.” Ian said firmly. 

“If you do it, I’ll leave you alone. I won’t ever ask again.”

Ian traded looks with Mandy. She looked equally pissed, but she didn’t deny that it was a good idea. “Might as well. She won’t fuck off otherwise.”

“Jesus, fine.” Ian tossed down his backpack and Mandy took a step to his left, out of the way. Whoever that next guy would be would probably try to fight him for kissing him but he was willing to risk a fight and not have to see her again. “The next guy.”

Ian kept her stare, he didn’t want to look into the crowd and end up passing on that next guy if he saw them first. He was gay, that didn’t mean he wanted to fuck every guy in school, he had taste. A few girls passed by, as did a teacher but they both let that pass. The he heard the unmistakable sound of boots stomping down their hallway, it had to be a guy. It could have been any of them, but at least it was the one. 

As he passed, Ian reached out without looking and caught him around the back of the neck and pulled him. Whoever it was fell, taken by surprise and bumped into his chest. Ian closed his eyes and kissed the fuck out of him. Not just a kiss of their lips, but when the guy gasped, Ian took his chance and slipped his tongue into his mouth. He groaned, already aroused and turned to pin the guy against the wall. He went willingly, gripping Ian’s sides, tangling their tongues together.

It was hands down the best kiss he ever had and it wasn’t even supposed to happen.

It went on much longer than a simple kiss and even with his mind clouded in teenage hormones, he heard people start gasping, Hannah huffed and the sound of her heels clicked down the hallway and Mandy cursed harshly under her breath. It was safe to say he won Hannah’s challenge with flying colors. It slowed to a stop, their tongues retreating, now using just their lips for the last few kisses. Ian was so fucking high on life, he pulled back and grinned at Mandy. 

She looked horrified. 

The other students met his eyes as well and scrambled to get away as fast as possible.

“What’s wrong?” Ian asked, getting angry again. They all knew he was gay now and he didn’t want that, but that’s how it ended up. “Fucking deal with it.”

“Ian…” Mandy opened her mouth to continue but nothing came out. 

“Jesus, what?” Ian asked and touched his face to make sure everything was the same as it had been. Then he turned in a circle and finally saw who he’d kissed. Mickey Milkovich, Mandy’s much older brother, a senior, the only guy in school he actually wanted to fuck, was still leaning back against the row of lockers, his mouth slick, his chest pumping up and down for air. He kissed Mickey. “Holy shit.”

The bell rang and Mandy darted off before he could ask her what the hell he was supposed to do. Mickey was known for being the hardass at their school, dealing weed and skipping class and totally, totally not gay. That was grounds for a beat down. Now it was his turn. 

“Mickey, I’m sorry.” Ian stuttered, backing away slowly as all that arousal turned into fear. “I didn’t know it was you.”

“Yeah, that’s clear. You just kiss random guys, Gallagher?” Mickey asked and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Hmm?”

“No! Never.” He replied quickly and couldn’t help but wonder why he wasn’t face first in the locker with a bloody nose. “She wouldn’t fucking leave me alone. I had to do something.”

Mickey moved off the locker and circled him like a shark, rubbing his nose with the edge of his thumb. “That your way of standing up to a girl?”

Ian nodded. “If she was a guy I would have fought her but she wasn’t.”

“Fine, I’ll let it slide for right now.” Mickey finally faced him again, meeting his fearful eyes. “I’ll see you after school and we’ll deal with this.”

Ian ran after him as he tried to walk past him. “You just said…”

Mickey turned and Ian bumped into his chest. “You kiss anyone else like that besides me and I’ll beat your ass. Got it?”

A punch in the face would have been easier to deal with then whatever the hell he just said. Clearly he hadn’t heard that right, even when he replayed it again and again in his mind. Was Mickey serious? Was he fucking dreaming again? Ian looked around and there was nothing and no one to help him deal with it. 

“Uhh...what?” Ian asked.

Mickey walked up to him until their chests touched and he had to look up to meet his eyes. He smiled before he tongued the corner of his mouth, and let his eyes move down Ian’s body. “You heard me. You kiss like that and a guy isn’t likely to forget. Don’t make me. After school, you and me and some more of that shit.”

Ian’s jaw hit the floor and he couldn’t reply. Not even when Mickey winked and walked away, walking backwards until he turned the corner. That had really just happened. But he looked around again and saw some kid, a freshman watching with wide eyes. 

“You just saw that right?” Ian asked him and thumbed over his shoulder. “That was real?”

The kid nodded. “I didn’t see anything if you don’t want me to.”

Ian turned away, not caring one way or another. He walked until he reached the door to his classroom, then turned and saw his shocked reflection in the glass. He waited, letting it all sink in, then smiled so wide his cheeks hurt. “Holy shit.”


	2. When the Bell Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is worried Mickey won’t show after school like he said he would

All Bets Are Off  
Chapter 2- When the Bell Rings

The end of the day couldn’t come soon enough. The day drug on after what happened, making it feel like he was moving through quicksand, constantly struggling to keep himself above ground, where he could breathe. Everytime he looked at the clock, hoping to see an hour pass, it seemed like it backtracked instead.

He just needed that bell to ring, but when it did, then what? Was he supposed to just wait outside the school like a weirdo waiting for him to appear? Or worse, what if Mickey didn’t show at all and he’d just been pulling his leg the entire time?....yeah that would definitely be worse. Especially since there were witnesses. They’d all wanna know what happened and if they didn’t know exactly, they’d make up a story and gossip like girls.

After he went back to class, Mandy was sitting next to him, eager to talk. She spent the better part of ten minutes looking for bruises and open wounds and when she didn’t see anything, it added more questions. All he couldn’t answer because the teacher kept shushing them. He couldn’t afford to get written up, his coach would have his ass and passing notes was risky considering she liked to read them outloud when she confiscated them. It was a lose-lose situation. 

The bell rang on their last class together and when everyone moved like a giant stampede to get out, Ian stayed in his seat, just like Mandy did and waited until it passed. Even the teacher left before them. Now that they were alone, there was no stopping her. Ian didn’t know if he was supposed to tell her the truth or make up a lie. Which would Mickey want? Would he want his after school activities planned out for his sister to see? Ian didn’t think so. 

Fuck, why was everything suddenly so difficult?

“Okay, spill.” Mandy loomed over him, crowding his desk. “I don’t see any marks, which means you got lucky as hell or he hit you where it couldn’t be seen.”

Ian could understand that line of reasoning. “He didn’t hit me, Mandy. I’m just as surprised as you are about it but I’m fine.”

“I don’t believe you.”

When Mandy crossed her arms, he knew she wouldn’t let up until he proved it. So without a fight, he stood, forcing her to step back, then lifted his shirt all the way up until it bunched around his neck. His entire torso was bare, then he turned so she could see his back, then he turned once more and let it fall back into place. She had an awestruck look on her face, but that was nothing knew and she was snapping out of it a lot sooner than when he first met her.

“See, I’m fine.” Ian grabbed his books and she followed him back out into the hallway. More than half of the students were already gone. “I don’t know if I should tell you what happened or not.”

“But I’m your best friend.” 

“Yeah, but you know I’ve been crushing on him since my freshman year. The last thing I wanna do is piss him off by telling you what went down if he doesn’t want you to know. That might earn me a bruise.” 

“Was it that bad?” 

Ian kept his smile to himself and took off towards his locker before she could see it. He was so excited, but didn’t want to show it yet. Not until he knew for sure. “He told me to meet him after school and handle what happened. I don’t even know what that means.” He lied easily but it still made his stomach turn. “I don’t want to jinx it so I wanna wait until I know what’s gonna happen.”

“That usually means a beat down.” Mandy leaned against the row of lockers beside him. “He didn’t seem too mad though, shocked for sure but not mad.”

“Yeah, shocked is a word I’d use for it.” Ian shoved his books inside the locker, grabbed his duffle bag full of his basketball equipment and locked it before he tossed it across his back. “You’re coming to the game, right?”

Mandy rolled her eyes. “Don’t I always?”

Ian smiled. “Yeah, you do. If I show up with a black eye, you’ll know what happened.”

“And if you don’t?” 

“Then I’ll tell you what happened.” Ian wrapped his arm around the back of her neck and together they walked towards the exit. “Deal?”

“Like I have a choice.” Mandy huffed. “Guess that means we aren’t walking home together.”

“No, he’s probably already waiting and I don’t want an audience for this.” They stopped once they were outside and the buses had already started to pull away. “See you tonight.”

Ian kissed her temple then shoved her to the stairs, she flipped him off and he just smiled. “Wish me luck.”

“Not enough luck in the world would help you with my brother.” Mandy yelled back.

“Gee, thanks.” Ian flipped her off right back and stayed where he was until she was far enough away so she didn’t turn around and follow him.

Before anything else happened, before he looked around the half empty parking lot, Ian turned and ran back inside, right into the bathroom. He dropped his bag on the ground and dug through it to find his stick of deodorant and reapplied it generously, he brushed his hair, even his teeth with the spare toothbrush he stuffed in the side of the bag. He couldn’t change his clothes because all he had was his basketball stuff and that was even less sexy than his jeans and Henley. He didn’t look bad, just nervous as fuck and a little afraid of what would be waiting for him, or what wouldn’t be waiting. 

Before too much time had passed and Mickey thought he skipped out on him, Ian found his way back out into the parking lot. His truck was only one of five cars left in the lot and the other four were parked in teachers spaces. He knew Mickey didn’t have a car, so he was left looking around the parking lot for him. Normally after school if he had a game, he barely had enough time to drive back home, dump his stuff and haul ass back to warm up. Now, he didn’t have any time to go home and he would have to cut whatever happened with Mickey short or risk being benched for his tardiness. So, he waited. 

Two cars left before Ian saw Mickey walking from the back of the school. Ian was almost certain he had been dealing drugs, which wasn’t his business, but he was curious. Watching him walk was almost as satisfying as kissing him had been. His walk, although shorter than most seniors, he had an unmistakable walk of swag and ease that most of them lacked. He was confident being himself with that smart mouth and everything else.

No wonder he was attracted. 

Ian kept still as he came closer. It was instinct to move, to walk towards him, or to shift nervously on his feet, maybe make sure his hair was in place. But he didn’t. He just watched and tried not to act as excited as he felt, or as afraid. Mickey stopped in front of him, eyes meeting his without a second's hesitation. Ian met his eyes and as soon as that cocky smirk was in place, he relaxed and smiled as much as he could. 

“You came.” Ian said and wanted to take that back and clear his throat before he tried again. He sounded nervous. “I didn’t know if you would.”

“I didn’t know if you would either.” Mickey lit the cigarette he kept balanced on his ear, he took a drag, then blew the smoke above them. “You look nervous.”

Ian chuckled. “That’s because I am. I know what you told me, but I also thought it might be a trick, or that you wouldn’t show at all.”

“If I say I will, I will.” Mickey offered Ian the cigarette but he declined with a shake of his head. “And I don’t play games. If I was gonna beat your ass, I’d have done it with people watching.”

“I guess that’s a relief.” Ian didn’t feel relief, not until he knew for sure what they were both there for. “So…”

Mickey laughed. “You’re still nervous. That’s not a good sign.”

“I’m a straightforward kinda guy. I like to know what’s gonna happen before it happens.” Ian said quickly and before he finished that sentence, Mickey was directly in front of him, eyes on his lips. Ian licked them in anticipation, and Mickey followed it. “More like a control freak.”

“Yeah, I see that.”

Mickey tossed the cigarette away, then reached up and gripped him behind the neck. Ian almost dropped his bag, and he didn’t move aside from following Mickey as he led him down, right towards his mouth. Not another word was exchanged before their lips met. And it was nothing like before. It was slow, soft almost and Ian barely had time to kiss him back before he was pulling away. He followed him, wanting more. 

“What’s that say?” 

“Fuck.” Ian replied and opened his lidded eyes. “It says something good.”

“I’m not normally about that PDA shit.” Mickey looked around but didn’t see anyone. “Wanna take a ride?”

Ian’s body was all for it. His jeans were already tight in the groin just from watching him walk and one fucking kiss. He was ready to blow. But now...now Mickey wanted to leave together for what? Something sexual, that was a guarantee and he fucking wanted it. 

“A ride where?” Was all he could come up with and Mickey looked at him up and down once again, then tongued the corner of his mouth and Ian knew what. 

“Somewhere private.” Mickey explained with a lift of his eyebrows. 

“Fuck,” Ian couldn’t help the breathless sound that followed that curse and Mickey smiled again. “I want to, like really fucking bad…”

“But?”

“But, I have a game tonight and have to warm up in about ten minutes.” It felt like he was whining, and he was. He wanted to throw a tantrum like a three year old. He’d toss his bag and stomp around with his hands on his hips and blame the nearest person. “What about if we find somewhere here, would that work?”

Mickey shrugged. “Got a place in mind?”

Ian looked back towards his truck, then met Mickey’s eyes. “My truck is more private than this. We could drive around the back, less of a chance to be seen.”

Now given that Ian only had a handful of sexual experiences under his belt, he wasn’t too confident about doing anything sexual in public. The few hookups he had were always after games, or on the road for an away game and it was always dark. It wasn’t in the middle of the school parking lot during the day. It was a risk, but there was no way in hell he was going to pass this up. It would have to work. 

“Better than nothing.”

“Seriously?” Ian asked, eyes a little wide again. Mickey only chuckled and turned away, but shot a glance back at him. 

“Unless you wanna reschedule…”

“No!” Ian shouted and blushed in an instant. “Sorry, it kinda feels like I’m dreaming.”

Mickey picked a hair off Ian’s shirt that wasn’t there, then tugged on it, pulling him firmly against his chest as he looked. “You’re shy, I didn’t expect that after earlier.”

Fuck, did he just mess up his only chance at this? It was like getting that infamous golden ticket to the Wonka Factory. One chance, then it’s gone. He’d been cocky when he kissed Mickey, only because he didn’t know it was him and he had agitation on his side from dealing with Hannah. Now...now he was back to his usual, awkward, weird, shy self. And it showed. 

“There’s a reason for that.” Ian answered. He couldn’t look away from Mickey’s lips. 

“You gonna tell me what that is?” 

Mickey was up on his toes now and their noses rubbed together in that sensual way. Ian used the last bit of his confidence and wrapped one arm around Mickey’s waist, holding the back of his shirt. “I’ve kinda had this thing...uh, I don’t want to say a crush because that’s sounds kinda girlie.”

“A crush, huh?” Mickey grinned as Ian nodded shyly. “That’s funny because I kinda have the same thing going on about you. And crush does sound really fuckin girlie.”

Holy shit...Mickey had a crush on him too. Fuck, fuck. He was dreaming. 

“I hope that doesn’t change your mind.” Ian pushed his forehead against Mickey’s. Their lips were almost touching again. “I can be whatever you want.”

They were suddenly kissing again and Ian still hesitated to kiss him back, he was too surprised. That faded quickly and when Mickey didn’t pull away like the last time, his other hand moved up and cupped the side of his face. Mickey let out a quiet sound, probably something he hadn’t meant to let out and Ian could only groan again. Seconds later, when the kiss ended, they were both breathing heavily. 

“Be yourself.” Mickey hummed a little as he licked his lips. “So, how about that ride?”

Ian backed up, pulling Mickey with him. They split ways to get in, Ian behind the wheel and Mickey in the passenger seat. He peeled out, making Mickey chuckle again and drove around the back of the school, behind the gym so he had more time to spend with Mickey instead of the walk over. It was empty, not a car in sight and Ian slammed his foot in the break and put it into park. 

They sat in silence, Ian could feel his heart beating up in his throat and wondered if Mickey was able to hear it. He was so exhilarated, but nervous and he didn’t know how to find a balance. Until Mickey looked at him, he seemed cool as a cucumber, that cocky smile still in place, his eyes lusty and aimed right at him. They stared at each other, waiting for the other to give in, and when it was clear that Ian couldn’t do more than just sit there, Mickey made that move and once again gripped him behind his neck, pulling him. 

Ian went eagerly, sliding to the center. He tilted his head to the side just as Mickey pulled him the rest of the way into another kiss. He cupped Mickey’s cheek to hold on and let Mickey turn him where he wanted, left or right, depending on the kiss, all were deep and had his body singing his happiness. He didn’t expect Mickey to kiss him like that, passionately, without hesitation. It left his face numb and his body tingly. 

“Mickey.” Ian said in a breathless voice as they parted and their heads pushed together. 

Mickey just kissed him again. “What is it?”

He wanted more, much, much more. But they just started whatever the hell this was and he didn’t have the time even if Mickey wanted more as well. So, he just shook his head to Mickey’s question. “Nothing.”

“Something.” Mickey said breathlessly and kissed him again, sucking on his bottom lip when he pulled back. “Not doing it for you?”

“Oh, it is, it really, really is.” Ian spread his legs to make room and it had Mickey looking down. There was no doubt that Mickey saw how his jeans were tented, he could practically see the outline of his cock. “I just can’t get into all of it right now. I wouldn’t want to stop halfway in.”

“I know, which is why I haven’t done anything besides kiss you.” Mickey was still looking down and when he finally looked up, he smiled a giddy smile. “I’ve never seen someone so hard just from kissing.”

“When’s the last time you kissed someone?”

Mickey shrugged. “It’s been a few years.”

“That’s why you haven’t seen it.” Ian pushed their heads together, waiting for Mickey to push back. He thumbed at his bottom lip, feeling the sudden urge to bite it. “Otherwise you would have seen it. Trust me.”

“Is that right?”

Ian nodded. 

“Maybe I should see how hard you actually are.”

Ian didn’t expect Mickey’s hand to drop and cover his cock completely. He groaned as his head dropped back. “Fuck.” 

“Fuck.” Mickey repeated and slowly moved his hand. “I can barely fit my hand around it.”

With a shift of his hips, he was grinding against Mickey’s hand. It felt so fucking good that he couldn’t stop. His hand covered Mickey’s, almost interlocking their fingers and pushed down, adding a little more pressure that he felt over every inch of his body. “Mickey, please.”

Within seconds, Mickey moved his hand and brought him back to his mouth. Ian devoured him, kissing him harder and deeper than before. This time he led Mickey to where he wanted him, tilting his head from one side or another while he sensually licked into his mouth. Mickey groaned, moving closer until their thighs were pressed together. It was instinct for him to want to pull Mickey into his lap, that would be the next step if he actually had time to get into it, but he had no idea how Mickey liked it, if he topped or liked to bottom. He just didn’t know and wouldn’t fuck it up by assuming. 

“When can we pick this back up?” Mickey asked when he pulled back. 

Ian’s head was swimming in those kisses, he could hardly think clearly. “Maybe tonight after the game?”

“Don’t all you sports types do shit together after games?”

“Yeah, but trust me, I’d rather be doing this.” Ian pulled Mickey’s bottom lip again and didn’t let go until he gasped. 

“And what exactly are we talking about, hmm, sex?” Mickey asked. 

Ian groaned and he wished Mickey’s hand was still on him. “Whatever you want. I’m good with just this.”

“Yeah, I am too.”

They shared a smile, then another quick kiss before the alarm on Ian’s phone sounded, reminding him to be at the court on time. “I gotta go.”

“Meet you after?”

“Yeah, unless you wanna come to the game?” Ian asked, aware that it sounded kinda like a date, an unofficial date, one that could easily be overlooked. “Or I can pick you up after.” He added quickly. “Whatever you wanna do.”

“I don’t really do that.” 

Ian narrowed his eyes.

“The entire sports scene.” Mickey explained. 

“You don’t have to. We can meet after.” Ian was a little disappointed that Mickey didn’t want to come to the game. It would be his chance to show off a little at something he was actually good at. But them being seen in public together kind of made a statement. If he didn’t show up with a black eye, the entire school would know Mickey didn’t kill him from that kiss earlier. “Meet me here, or I’ll pick you up?”

Mickey nodded and pulled Ian into a deep kiss. “See you later.”

Ian barely had time to figure out that Mickey hadn’t said one way or another what the plan was before he was sliding out of his truck and jogging off school grounds. He just sat there, still swimming in lust with his head barely above water. For a moment, the only thing he could do was sit there and decide if all that really happened or if it was another dream of his, one he usually finished by rubbing one out in the middle of the night. 

He slid back into his own seat and dropped the sun visor and saw how flushed his face was. His cheeks were red with color, both the internal heat and the heat they created within the small space. His eyes looked glazed, like he wasn’t really there, but still with Mickey and all those kisses. His lips were a little swollen from the amount of kissing they’d done, which was the only reason he believed it really happened.

He just made out with Mickey Milkovich.


	3. For the Win

All Bets Are Off  
Chapter 3– For the Win

As the buzzer rang, making his brain rattle inside his head, Ian took a seat on the bench with the rest of his team. A water bottle was handed to him, as was a towel which was damp in an instant when he wiped his hair and his face. He draped it around the back of his neck and chugged the water bottle within seconds. It was halftime, his team was ahead by ten points and the crowd was eating it up. Ian knew most of them, parents of his team—not his own—friends and girlfriends sat on the bleachers cheering them on with signs and painted faces. It was amping them up just like it was supposed to and the opposing team was shrinking under their pressure.

“Psst, Ian!” 

Ian turned and Mandy was crouching behind him. Guests were not supposed to come out onto the open court unless they were a part of the team like the waterboy or towel boy, or someone with the yearbook committee. She didn’t give a damn, that was clear. She pushed past all those people to get to him. 

“You’re gonna get tossed out.” Ian warned as he flipped one leg over the side. He was straddling the bench to talk to her. 

“This is a high school game, dork. Plus I know a way back in.”

Ian smiled. “What’s up?”

“What’s up? Really!? You told me you’d tell me what went down earlier at school and you haven’t.” She smacked his arm. “Spill.”

There was no way around it this time. He’d have to tell her. Only he didn’t have to tell her all of it. Not the fine details. Those were for him and Mickey. “We met and talked a little. Turns out, he didn’t really care that I kissed him.”

“I can’t believe he didn’t beat your ass. I’ve seen him do it for someone looking at him the wrong way.”

“Just lucky?” Ian phrased it as a question and knew it was true. He was lucky Mickey picked him. “I asked him to come to the game but he said no.”

“He’s never come to a game before. Not ever. He doesn’t like big crowds.”

“Yeah, I figured that.” Ian dabbed his face with the towel again. “Was kinda hoping he’d come anyway.”

Mandy took out her phone. “Want me to call him?”

Ian shook his head. “Don’t wanna push the issue.” The buzzer sounded again and his team stood as one and moved back into the court, he stood too and tossed the towel at her. “Gotta go.”

“Keep kickin ass!!”

While Ian played, running the ball up and down the court, taking three pointers with ease, time passed quickly. He was too busy playing to think about Mickey, but whenever the ref blew the whistle and they all stopped, Mickey was on his mind the entire time. He thought about what would happen when they met after the game. If it would be more kissing again or something a little heavier. Sex was immediately on his mind, but he’d be lying if he said he’d turn it down. He wouldn’t, he’d take whatever he was given and hoped for more after. 

It was now the end of the fourth quarter and once again they were down by two. It had been that way the entire game, as soon as he scored, someone else would score the same. It kept him on his toes but gave him no time to slack off with a play. If he messed up, if he slacked off for just a second, they’d lose. It was his team, his friends. He owed it to them to be at his best. 

As the ref fought with a player from the other team, the same guy giving him a run for his money the entire game, Ian paced to keep himself hot, to stay active before fatigue settled in and he wouldn’t be of much use to Mickey after. Ian found Mandy back on the bleachers, waving a paper sign she stole from the guy to her left. He smiled and gave a little wave, but when the door opened from across the court, then slammed closed, he looked, as did the rest of them.

Mickey was standing here. Ian had to rub the sweat from his eyes to make sure he didn’t nod off while waiting for the ref. He was there after he was done, proving it was real. Mickey was there. He looked out of place, dressed in holy jeans and a sleeveless shirt—his usual attire—but he looked almost sinister. The black hair, pale skin combo made him seem dangerous, as did his constant glare and the way his eyebrows narrowed like he was judging the entire room. 

Ian watched him, Mickey was scanning the bench for him, and when he didn’t see him, he scanned the court. Their eyes met and Ian grinned, making Mickey look away for a moment. Ian didn’t wave and embarrass him further because there was a chance it would make him leave. When Mickey looked back at him, Ian subtly thumbed towards the bleachers next to their bench and Mickey crossed the court and sat down. More than anything Ian wanted to talk to him, to thank him for coming even when he said he wouldn’t. That meant more than words could ever explain. 

He didn’t have time. The ref blew the whistle and the game went on. Now it took forever because he so badly wanted it to be over. He moved carelessly, so focused on trying to steal glances at Mickey that he didn’t see the elbow flying to his face until after it connected. He hit the court hard, his bones vibrating because of it and the taste of blood let him know his lip was split when it smacked against his teeth. The whistle blew yet again and he was surrounded by his team. They helped him up and someone handed him a towel as someone else cleaned up the drops of blood that hit the court. 

He was asked if he wanted to sit out and let someone sub the rest of the game, but it was his team for a reason and people were counting on him to win. To throw that last three point shot they needed to tip the balance. He waved them off and tossed the towel into the trash. His mouth was sore and his head was pulsing but he’d taken a harder hit before. They all got back into position and as the ref tossed him the ball, he saw Mickey still standing while everyone else had taken their seats. He was making sure he was okay. 

Ian smiled and gave a curt nod and only then did Mickey sit back down. It shouldn’t give him a rush to have Mickey worried about him but he couldn’t help it anymore than Mickey could. The rest of the game went quickly after that. Neither team scored, it always bounced off the edge of the basket and fell to the side. They only had fifteen seconds to make it or lose the game and Ian couldn’t do that. He had the ball and his team did their best to give him a clear shot to the net. He weaved in and out, the ball always in motion and just as he lifted his arms and tossed the ball two things happened—the buzzer went off, signalling the end of the game, and he watched when Mickey stood and the ball shot into the basket without question. 

The buzzer sounded, the longest one yet. They won and everyone stood, cheering. His team swarmed him, hugging him, patting his bag, making him all flustered. He didn’t shrug them off but joined in and went a little wild. They lifted him up for a moment, almost like a trophy and the crowd became louder. He could see Mickey, he was the only one left on the bleachers, waiting for him. With a pat to his teammates back, they let him down and he had to fight and shoulder his way through everyone to get to him. 

“You came.” Ian said, he was panting hard and probably smelled very much like a group of teenage boys but Mickey didn’t seem to mind. Blue eyes moved eagerly up and down his body, making him that much hotter. “I didn’t expect that.”

“Yeah, that makes two of us. Wanted to see what all the fuss was about.”

“And was there fuss?”

Mickey nodded. “You’re a damn good player.”

“I try.” Ian said humbly. He so badly wanted to touch him, to pull him into a kiss to celebrate the feelings inside him but they weren’t alone and he didn’t know how that was supposed to go. “I’m glad you decided to come.”

“Me too.” 

“I gotta shower and change still. You wanna wait for me?”

“Here?”

“Wherever.” Ian gave him all control. “It won’t take but a few minutes.”

Mickey looked around at the crowd of sweaty guys waiting for Ian. “You sure?”

“Yeah, very.”

“Meet me at the ball field.”

Ian didn’t need to be told which one. He knew. He played little league on that same field. “Be there in about ten, fifteen minutes.”

Mickey backed up. “I’ll be there.”

One step forward and he stopped. “I really want to kiss you right now.”

“I’m sure it can wait.” Mickey smirked. 

“I suppose.” Ian took a few steps back, so he wasn’t tempted and Mickey did the same. “See you there.”

Ian showered and changed within five minutes. He tossed his bag into the back of his truck and drove five minutes up the road and pulled into the abandoned parking lot at the field. It hadn’t been used in nearly ten years and it showed. It was broken down and dark, the center of the field was totally covered in grass that went up to his kneecaps. Graffiti littered the dugouts and the scoreboard. It would have been sad if he took time to think about it. He didn’t. Mickey was in one of the dugouts waiting.

Adrenaline was still pumping through his blood from the game. He tried to look calm, but his shoulders were bunched and his jaw was clamped tight. He kept having to shake his hands when his fingers went numb from squeezing them too hard. Mickey sat on the bench, a beer bottle in his hand. He looked up when Ian stepped inside and finally gave a big smile.

“Hey.” Ian said, feeling lame all over again. He leaned against the fence opposite Mickey. 

“Hey.” 

“Celebrating?” Ian nodded to the beer and when Mickey handed him one, he took it and drank half. 

“I suppose. You did win after all.” Mickey saluted with the bottle and took a drink. “It’s also helping me mellow out a little. Watching you play kinda got me all worked up.”

Ian had to take a moment to scoop his jaw off the ground before he could talk. His body was hot all over again. “I really hope that’s a good thing.”

“It is.” Mickey pushed the rest of the six pack aside to make room. “You’re too far away though.”

The moment he sat down next to him, Mickey gripped him behind the next—much like their first kiss—then pulled him into a rather heated kiss. Ian reacted how anyone would have, he pulled on Mickey’s shirt, fisting it and kissed him back. It was hot and wild and more intense than the entire game had been. Ian didn’t even mind his split lip, he kept kissing and ignored the pain until Mickey pulled back. 

“What?” Ian barely had time to voice his confusion before Mickey slid into his lap, both thighs around his hips. He groaned—an animalistic sound and held onto his thighs while Mickey kissed him again. There wasn’t any grinding, it wasn’t about sex, it was about getting as close as possible as soon as possible. Mickey was all over him, cupping his face, pulling his hair, his shirt and all those sounds. 

Finally they parted and each took a breath. “Fuck.”

“Tell me about it.”

Ian smiled, his face still numb. “Thank you for coming. I didn’t think you would but I’m glad you did.”

“Yeah, me too. I should have gone before.”

“Just to see me?” 

Mickey nodded. “You were amazing.”

“This is amazing.” Ian squeezed his thighs again and Mickey put their heads together. “Today has been a fucking rollar coaster. So much has happened.”

“You good with that?”

“Only if it keeps happening.” Ian asked without asking. “We gonna keep doin this?”

“I don’t plan to stop anytime soon.”

“And what about at school?” Ian asked and saw hesitation cross Mickey’s face before he could hide it. “We don’t have to.”

“It’ll be a first for me.”

Ian nuzzled his nose. “For me too. But I really like you and I don’t think we should hide it.”

Mickey kissed him softly. “I don’t think so either. But it’ll take some getting used to. So, sorry for that now before I forget.”

As if on cue, a few people walked by, far from the dugout but Mickey tense and for a moment Ian thought he would slide off his lap and put some distance between them. He didn’t and Ian kissed him this time. “We can take it slow. One step at a time.”

“Maybe we should take this somewhere else?” 

Ian almost pushed against his ass but he refused. “For what?”

“To take it slow.” Mickey got off his lap and pulled Ian up against him. “Don’t wanna do it out in the open.”

“My house should be empty.” Ian suggested. “Maybe we can talk.”

“Yeah, talking is good.”

Ian offered Mickey his hand and felt his pulse skip when Mickey linked their fingers tightly. “Come on.”

**

The house had been empty, which for two hormonal teens should have been all they needed to shed their clothes and get lost in each other. He and Mickey didn’t do that. They sat and talked while they finished that six pack, they shared a few cigarettes, even the joints Mickey had on him. Once their buzz was going strong, they played the shit out of Call of Duty until he got sick of Mickey kicking his ass and shut it off. 

Then they picked up where they left off at the field. Mickey was back in his lap, their lips locked, their hands roaming, but never under their clothes. Ian wasn’t a virgin and had a feeling Mickey wasn’t either and yet they didn’t push for more. They made out until their lips were tender and pink, then watched a movie up in his room until they fell asleep.

Ian woke up first, found Lip in the kitchen and gave a brief explanation on why Mickey Milkovich was in his bed. Lip could hardly believe it. He’d taken a hit or two from Mickey over the four years they’d had the same classes. He didn’t or couldn’t understand why he wanted Mickey and Ian didn’t want to debate the pros and cons of it. He liked Mickey, Mickey liked him. That was all he needed. 

The weekend flew by, much to his dismay. They did the same things over and over. Kicked back, got high and buzzed, kissed until they couldn’t breathe. It was like they’d always known each other, it all fell into place, Mickey fit right into his life. Ian pinched himself every morning just to make sure it was real.

Now it was Monday, the first day back since it all started. Ian drove both Mandy and Mickey to school, with Mickey sitting in the middle just to be beside him. Ian was flying high from that alone. Mandy knew because she wasn’t stupid but Ian still wasn’t sure what would happen the moment people saw them together...like actually together. They were inseparable now. 

They didn’t walk in hand in hand but they knew the looks. People knew they were together and Ian hadn’t stopped smiling. Mickey seemed a little nervous, his confident attitude from before seemed to slip away, at least for now. Ian wasn’t smug but he was proud that Mickey chose him and not someone else. There was a chance that first kiss sealed it but he wasn’t going to question it. 

It wasn’t until his entire team swarmed him in the hallway that Mickey changed. He didn’t pull away, but was forced to step back due to the crowd. Ian tried to grab him but he couldn’t. They cheered and reminisced about their victory and the entire time Ian was trying to get to him. Mickey didn’t glare or get mad like Ian thought he might, he didn’t fight either but waited for him, patiently. 

It didn’t last long. Ian was back on his feet and the crowd was thinning but a few of them lingered. It wasn’t until they kept touching him that Mickey forced his way between them, once again at his side. They stopped talking and stared at him as Ian swallowed his thumping pulse. He knew he had those heart eyes while watching him. He couldn’t help it. 

When one of them touched his shoulder yet again, or tried to, Ian watched Mickey take hold of the guys wrist before it connected. He could see Mickey squeeze and his teammate hissed and jerked his hand back. The only thing Mickey did was stare at him, but it was clear what was being said.

It said he was Mickey’s. 

A few people in the hall stopped to watch—much like that first day—and it took all of about three minutes before Mickey cursed under his breath, gripped the back of his neck and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Ian responded quickly, he even did as before and pressed Mickey back against the lockers. Once again, people started to clap, but Ian couldn’t stop kissing him for anything. 

They decided to take it slow, but Mickey just declared him off the market without uttering a single word.


End file.
